SatAM PostTime Travel
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Just a little one-shot as to what happened after dinner and the next day. How Sonic and Sally were 'Juice' and 'Alicia' in the past. Story better than summary, hopefully. Sonic and Tails OOC a little. R&R please!


Hey guys! Taking a break from my other fics, I finally watched the Sonic the Hedgehog: SatAM series. I found it to be alright. Needed more Tails action in my opinion, but alright nonetheless. Watching through the series, I found, just like some other series, a time-traveling episode. Two parts, but it was there. So, after finishing the episodes, and the series, I decided to make a one-shot about the post-ending of the time-traveling episode(s). You don't have to pay any regards to this being canon in the series, just like every other fanfic, but it's something my mind created, and I let it.

Here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Sonic franchise, not even SatAM series. So don't sue!

Apologies: If Tails and Sonic seem OOC, it's because I'm trying to channel their Sonic X characters. Where Tails is actually figuring out stuff, instead of being a crybaby, worrywart, Sonic wannabee. (No offense, since he's my fav character.) And where Sonic is actually thinking things through without the headaches.

* * *

Sonic and Sally had returned from the past, getting greeted by Tails, telling them to hurry up to dinner, made by Rosie, their nanny from before the takeover. Supper was a more subdued affair than normal, as Sonic was trying to figure out how Rosie was alive and Sally was keeping herself from bursting across the table and hugging her old nanny that she hadn't seen in years, at least to her it was years.

After dinner, and bedtime stories for Tails and the other younger freedom fighters, Rosie met with Sonic and Sally just outside the village, but still in Knothole.

"I see you returned safely, my dears," greeted Rosie.

"I still don't get it," asked Sonic, "How are you here, and not roboticized?"

"Well," said Rosie, "It was Sally that saved my life. I remembered what she made me promised her that day. The day I would've left Knothole and gotten roboticized, I stopped myself. I remembered Sally's words and how she urged me not to go. Good thing too, because not two seconds later, Tails runs up, saying that you, Sonic, spotted SWAT bots in the forest. I could only assume that if you and Sally hadn't returned to the past, I would've gone and Tails would've missed me, or had gone after me and gotten captured himself."

"So that's it," said Sonic, finally understanding, as he always understood better when Rosie explained things, "You stopped yourself long enough for Tails to get you. No wonder Tails was looking at me funny when I asked him about you actually being here."

"Well, you're here now. We all are," said Sally, "And that's what matters."  
The three grouped hugged and went to their separate rooms to get some well-earned sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon, when Sally showed the original plans of the roboticizer, Rotor(Boomer) asked where she got it, and she and Sonic told them of how they went to the past and saved everyone, allowing them to get to Knothole.

"Wow, Sonic," said Tails, "You and the others told me about Alicia and Juice, but I never thought it would turn out to be you two."

"Well, we didn't either," replied Sally, "In fact, it was hard for us to interact with our younger selves without revealing something."

"But I guess it makes sense now, Sonic," said Tails.

"What makes sense, big guy?" asked Sonic.

"You always wondered why you were Priority 1 when you were just a kid when it was Juice that that angered Robuttnik to no end," informed the Two-Tailed Fox, "Now you do."

"You're right, bro," said Sonic, "That does make sense. But right now, we need to get back to work on the De-roboticizer if we're gonna get everyone back."

"Right!" agreed everyone.

So, everyone got back to work on fixing up the De-roboticizer so they could save the people of Mobotropolis, and Mobius.

* * *

Well, there you have it. This might be the shortest thing I've written, except for my Lilo and Stitch one.

I'd just thought this might explain some of it, at least in one perspective.

Remember, I update when I get reviews, so start reviewing if you want more of the stories.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
